Zen zen zense
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Christa tuvo una historia con un humano llamado Sebastián. Años después, Subaru y Yui reciben la inesperada visita de Satsuki Shindou, el producto de aquella historia de amor. ¿Qué secretos trae consigo?


Disclaimers: **Diabolik lovers** no es de mi propiedad. Le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Hago esto como entretenimiento. Espero y les guste.  
Resumen: Ella es hermosa. Ella es la "rosa blanca" entre los de su clase. Y debe dejarla ir.

 **Zen zen zense.**

Él siempre se consideró alguien inferior a su persona. Después de todo, solo es un simple sirviente. El, apuesto por naturaleza; desde pequeño le fue encargado la tarea de servirle a su señora; estar a su lado en todo momento, cuidarla y protegerla, como la futura ama y señora de esa casa. Y él, como buen sirviente; apoyo de todo corazón a su señorita. Una dulce criatura, de sentimientos gentiles y puros. Una joya difícil de encontrar y desgraciadamente, una joya destinada a marchitarse en esta sociedad.

–Mi lady– llamó. ¿Su nombre? No importa. Al menos, no a los extraños. Pero su señorita es diferente y se dirige a su persona con su nombre.

–Sebastián– sonrió Christa. Su dulce señorita siempre lo recibe con una dulce sonrisa. Y es gracias a esa sonrisa, que molestos latidos del corazón aparecen de vez en cuando en su ser.

–Mi lady… El joven amo espera su presencia– sonrió Sebastián. Ataviado en un traje negro de etiqueta; bastante común en la servidumbre masculina. Ser un sirviente no le da derecho a vestir de mal forma y poner en vergüenza a su señorita; razón por la cual se esmera en la presentación de su persona. Sebastián es de cabello azabache, tan lacio y sedoso, que en ocasiones avergüenza a su señorita y ocasiona envidia en ella; de ojos inesperadamente rojos como los de su estirpe, caso extraño dada la naturaleza humana de su persona.

–Gracias Sebastián– Christa peina su largo cabello con delicadeza. De repente siente que le arrebatan el peine y solo un sonrojo ligero hizo presencia en sus mejillas al sentir los dedos de su sirviente, ayudándole.

–Su cabello es hermoso. Es mejor llevarlo de esta forma– dijo Sebastián. Colocó una buena porción de cabello en un chongo y la peino de forma elegante. Dado por terminado su labor, colocó el peine en el mueble y observo maravillado el reflejo de su señorita –quedo esplendida mi lady. Estoy seguro que el joven amo le alabara– sonrió de lado, ocultando su verdadero sentir.

–Muchas gracias Sebastián– Christa se levantó, luciendo su hermoso vestido ante un mayordomo esplendido – ¿qué tal me veo, Sebastián?– pregunto, apenada.

–Esplendida mi lady– simplificó –no hay palabras para expresar la belleza de mi lady– sonrió –Mi lady es tarde, debería ir a su reunión. Al parecer el joven amo dará un anuncio– ofreció su mano e hizo una reverencia –Sería un honor el ser su acompañante mi lady– s ofreció.

–Claro– Christa colocó su mano enguantada sobre la mano del mayordomo y dejándose guiar por su masculino acompañante; salió de su habitación.

.

.

.

–Llegas tarde, Christa– anunció su madre. Una señora de la realeza, de belleza natural. Su cabello, idéntico al de su hija más de un color más claro. Sus ojos, rojizos por naturaleza; brillan intensamente y observa con desdén al acompañante de su hija. Lleva puesto un elegante vestido rojo, en corte V; que resalta su figura intacta a pesar de su edad.

–Me disculpo por ello, mi señora– dijo Sebastián, soltando a la señorita y haciendo una reverencia.

–que no vuelva a suceder ¿entendido mayordomo?– dijo la señora de la casa, molesta por tal acto de valentía.

–Si mi señora– levantó su rostro, sonrió a su señorita y se alejó.

Christa se acercó a su primo, el cual viste de etiqueta. Él se levantó, ayudándole a Christa a sentarse, para después sentarse él mismo. Gentilmente colocó una mano sobre la de su prima y le sonrió cálidamente. A espaldas de Christa, Sebastián se mantiene erguido, en espera de una orden por parte de su señorita.

– ¿a qué se debe la espléndida cena de hoy, madre? – pregunto Christa, apenada por las atenciones de su primo.

–Es simple– sonrió llena de felicidad –El rey de los vampiros, vino a solicitar en persona tu mano en matrimonio– señaló a Christa y al hombre que le toma por la mano –Te casaras con tu primo a final de mes– dijo feliz. Una alianza con el mismo rey.

–¿Casarme? – dijo Christa; incapaz de creer lo que sucede. ¿Es capaz de casarse con el mismo primo al cual considera su hermano mayor?

–Si– dijo con un leve tono de mandato –Porque aceptaras el esposarlo, ¿verdad Christa? – pregunto con desdén.

–Yo…– balbuceo Christa.

–si me permite, mi señora– hablo Sebastián en defensa de su señorita –La señorita se encuentra sorprendida a la noticia y le suplico el darle unos minutos a solas para pensarlo– dijo tranquilo.

–¡Tú no tienes derecho de pedirme algo a mí! – grito la señora de la casa.

–¡madre! – Christa levantó la voz, sorprendiendo a todos –en calidad de hija suya, le suplico me permita pensarlo unos minutos a solas– cortó de forma brusca el contacto que le proporciona su primo, se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su mano a Sebastián.

Sebastián suspiró, tomó la mano de su señorita y se dispone a ir.

–¡Tú no tienes nada que meditar a solas con este sirviente! – grito la señora, furiosa.

–Señora– hablo el primo, tranquilo –Concédale su tiempo a solas. Después de todo es una decisión importante a tomar– finalizó.

–Muchas gracias… Niisama– reverencia. Se dejó guiar por su mayordomo.

.

.

.

Christa se deshizo el hermoso peinado de Sebastián. Su largo y suave cabello, ahora alborotado por los movimientos bruscos para deshacer el peinado simple que resalta la belleza natural de Christa. Sebastián suspiró, acercándose a su señorita y ayudarle a acomodar su melena. Peino con delicadeza el largo cabello de su señorita y en silencio le apoyó. Entonces una pregunta paso por su mente, ¿es capaz de apoyar a su señorita en su matrimonio?

–¿Qué tanto piensa, mi lady? –pregunto Sebastián, cepillando el cabello de la rubia.

–En la propuesta de niisama– suspiró, alterada –No sé si es buena idea el esposarme con niisama– dijo entre suspiros.

–Si permite el consejo de su humilde sirviente– hablo el chico –Debe escoger por decisión propia el esposarse con él, si es el hombre al que ama– sonrió –Sea cual sea la decisión que tome, recuerde que siempre contara con mi apoyo– sonrió, contento de ver en las facciones de su señorita una diminuta sonrisa.

–Eres amable Sebastián… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? – miro en su dirección, feliz.

–… Porque velar por la felicidad de mi lady es todo un placer– sonrió, divertido de su inocencia.

–… Me gustaría retribuirte un poco de esa felicidad– sonrió, triste.

–… No tiene que preocuparse por mí– recalcó –simplemente soy un mayordomo a su servicio– suspiró, tranquilo.

–No eres solo un mayordomo– colocó una mano sobre la enguantada – Eres mi mejor amigo– sonrió con sinceridad en su mirar.

–Es un honor– se hinco –Mi lady… ¿Qué es lo que desea realmente? – pregunto seriamente.

Aquella pregunta tomó desprevenida a Christa y Sebastián aprovecho para cortar distancia con la vampiresa y tomar sus labios vírgenes para sí mismo. Chista se sorprende, ya que no esperaba un beso por parte suya y permanece estática, respondiendo a los segundos de haberlo asimilado, con cierto nerviosismo. Su mente le dice que pare, pero la extraña sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos; le impide actuar con naturalidad. Ella se sonrojo violentamente al sentir como Sebastián muerde levemente su labio inferior, ocasionando un leve gemido en ella y entreabrir su boca; siendo aprovechado por el sirviente para introducir su lengua en la virgen e inexperta Christa, quien se deja envolver por las sensaciones que él le proporciona, colocando sus manos en los cabellos de Sebastián y revolverlos. El beso se tornó intenso y entre jadeos, el mayordomo comienza a deshacerse de la ropa de Christa y ella, llevada por la lujuria de sus besos, jalonea la ropa del chico.

–mi lady– dijo entre jadeos, facilitándole el retirarle el saco del traje, desbrochar la camisa y dejar a la vista su cuerpo bien torneado –Espere…– suspiró al sentir sobre sí los pechos de su señorita, cubiertos por sus prendas.

–No… Es una orden– dijo entre jadeos, moviéndose rítmicamente y restregando sus senos en los pectorales de Sebastián –Antes de mi matrimonio con niisama… Toma mi cuerpo– sentenció, extasiada.

Sebastián sonrió, triste. Aun entre jadeos, su expresión denota cuan triste se encuentra; después de todo ¿Su señorita no es capaz de arriesgar todo por el ahora?... Desecho todo pensamiento de lógica al ver con sus propios ojos el cómo su señorita se despoja de toda prenda. Su costoso vestido, el corsé que utiliza debajo de sus prendas y finalmente la ropa interior. Sebastián observa maravillado la desnudez de su amada y siente un calor alojado en su entrepierna. Decidido a no pensar en el mañana; bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y sin darle tiempo a prepararse, introdujo su miembro en la virgen vagina de la vampiresa. Christa grito en respuesta a la violenta intromisión y arqueo su cuerpo. Sebastián se sintió maravillado al ser el primero en su vida. Permaneció sin moverse en espera de su autorización y después de depositar un hambriento beso en los labios de su señorita, comenzó las violentas embestidas, entrando y saliendo de ella sin piedad; callando los gritos de su señorita con hambrientos besos y masajeando con fuerza los senos de la vampira. Christa se sintió desfallecer, después de todo le estaba entregando su pureza a un humano y encima de todo, la tomaba de una forma violenta y ¿dulce?

Sebastián cortó el beso, cargando entre sus brazos a Christa, sin salir de su interior; y la llevo al cuarto de baño. Sebastián abrió la regadera, nivelando la temperatura del agua y –después de recargar contra la pared a la vampira– continúo embistiendo con fuerza a la chica, besándola con pasión bajo el agua caliente. Christa rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del chico, profundizando el beso aún más, rodeando sus piernas alrededor del chico y moviendo sus caderas en sincronía con Sebastián; haciendo el contacto más íntimo. Sebastián invadió su cavidad bucal y vaginal a un ritmo constante y firme. Ella apenas y puede corresponder sus movimientos. El agua sigue cayendo, haciendo ruido y el mantener sus bocas unidas ayuda a que nadie escuche lo sucedido en aquella ducha.

–Se… bas... tián… Es una orden… Una vez… Acabemos… Huye…– dijo entre jadeos, reprimiendo el placer que le proporciona Sebastián.

El chico le miró apenas, besándole nuevamente y embestirla con fuerza. No, tal vez no hay amor entre ellos; pero si una infinita preocupación. Sebastián es capaz de enfrentar a su señora por el bien de la señorita. Y Christa es capaz de desear unos momentos de felicidad a su lado antes de posiblemente arruinar su inmortalidad al lado de su adorado niisama. Ella tomara por esposo a su niisama, aun si él solo le vea como una esposa más para su colección. Pero antes de todo, antes de eso; debe asegurar el bienestar de su mayordomo. Después de todo, seguido de su difunto padre; es quien más le ha amado y protegido en su vida.

.

.

.

La ceremonia es hermosa. Rosas blancas por doquier, opacadas por la belleza de Christa, Ella, hermosa, gentil, bondadosa y una belleza personificada. Llevada de la mano por su futuro esposo; camina en dirección hacia el altar. Más que una novia, se considera a sí mismo un obsequio como oferta de paz hacia los demás. Y ella está bien con eso, por el cariño que le tiene a su adorado niisama. Sumida en sus pensamientos, en los cuales cierto humano de cabello azabache de ojos rojos permanece; ignora la presencia de su adorado niisama y futuro esposo. Karl Heinz observa con curiosidad a su ahora prometida. El aroma que desprende en definitiva es diferente a la primera vez, hace ya tantos años; en donde jugaba a su lado en el jardín. Ahora su aroma inocente desprende cierta sensualidad que le atrae en más de una forma. Y aquello le excita. Sonrió, pensando en mil maneras de corromperla hasta dejarla a la locura. Christa sonríe, ajena a lo que Karl Heinz tiene planeado para ella. Y ella se dedica a recibir en persona a sus invitados, sonriendo con aquella belleza que le caracteriza.

.

.

.

–Tiempo después–

Komori Yui se caracteriza por su buen corazón y sentimientos nobles; por eso mismo, el aura que rodea a la chica en cierta forma le recuerda a su muy amada Christa. Quizás por ello, Sakamaki Subaru, el menor de la casta de los Sakamaki; es más cuidados con la humana al momento de alimentarse de ella, y quizás por ello se enamoró de ella. Y Subaru comprende el dolor que representa el amar a una humana; especialmente a "Eva". Su familia jamás entenderá sus sentimientos y probablemente ella termine siendo asesinada. Y prefiere tratarla con desdén, antes de rebelarle su sentir. Su muy extraña forma de mantenerla a salvo es llevando su cordura al límite. Y Yui debe hacer el sacrificio.

–Buenas tardes– saluda un desconocido.

Yui levanto la mirada. A petición personal de Reiji; obtuvo un permiso especial de salir a la ciudad en busca de un encargo. Ir en busca de un pariente lejano de Subaru por parte de su madre. Y bajo una sutil amenaza, ningún hermano tiene el permiso de seguir a la chica. Agradecida por ello, Yui camino libremente por las calles, hasta detenerse en el parque donde supuestamente este pariente la buscaría. 3 horas de espera y al parecer finalmente llegó. Yui tan pronto levantó la mirada, un sonrojo aparecido en sus pómulos.

Frente a ella; un apuesto caballero de largo cabello, en un característico tono azabache. Piel tan blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre y hermosos y seductores ojos, en un tono escarlata. Yui tan pronto enrojeció, palideció al notar aquel par de ojos, reconociendo su naturaleza sobrenatural. Yui se levantó, temerosa más demostrando valentía en todo momento. Aquel apuesto caballero, vestido de negro en su totalidad, salvo la camisa de seda que acompaña su vestimenta; sonríe tiernamente ante su reacción y aquello descolocó a Yui.

– ¿Usted debe ser la señorita Yui? – preguntó el caballero, en un perfecto tono japonés.

–Si– admitió –Y usted debe ser el pariente materno de Subaru–kun– dijo Yui, mirándole con nerviosismo.

–Así es– retira su sombrero y hace una reverencia –Mi nombre es Shindou Satsuki– se presenta, recuperando la postura y colocando el sombrero en su lugar –Soy primo lejano de Subaru–chan y he venido a visitarlo– ofrece su mano –Gusto en conocerte, Yui–chan– sonríe.

Yui –totalmente desconfiada– acepta la mano, estrechándola con cierto nerviosismo. Satsuki aprieta su mano y muestra una sonrisa amable. Yui –nerviosa– observa al nuevo inquilino. Satsuki observa a la chica y el impulso de abrazarla lo envuelve. Y así lo hace, aprovechando la distracción de Yui, jala el pequeño cuerpo de la chica y lo lleva hacia su pecho, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Satsuki agacho su cabeza, aspirando su dulce aroma. Yui –nerviosa– atina a removerse en sus brazos, incomoda por la repentina situación en la cual se vio envuelta.

– ¡Aléjate de ella, bastardo! – grito una voz conocida.

Satsuki suspiró, resignado. Temeroso por la integridad de Yui, soltó su pequeño cuerpo y la coloco detrás suyo; observando con cierta madurez al chico que esta frente suyo. Analizándolo con detalle; su parecido con su difunta madre es asombroso. Así que dedujo que él es Sakamaki Subaru. Su hermano menor.

– ¿Subaru–kun? – Yui salió de su escondite y avanzo hacia el chico. Yui recibió a Subaru con un tierno abrazo –Reiji–san puede castigarte si se entera de que estás aquí– se separa del chico y sonrió con dulzura.

–… Tranquila– dice Subaru, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura –Reiji me dio permiso especial de seguirte en caso de que Satsuki se sobrepase contigo– miró al azabache – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Satsuki? – pregunto Subaru, serio.

Satsuki suspiró –Tougo–sama se enteró de mi existencia y dado que soy tu hermano mayor, me permite la oportunidad de participar en su experimento– miró la mano de Yui y sonrió –Pero al parecer hay un ganador y él no se ha dado cuenta de ello– confesó.

–… Vete Satsuki. No eres bienvenido– dijo Subaru, serio.

–Tougo–sama me dio la bienvenida y una bastante cálida– vio directamente a Yui y notó su nerviosismo.

– ¡Te he dicho que no necesito de un hermano mayor, maldita sea! – grito Subaru.

Yui se alejó de Subaru, asustada por el repentino ataque de ira de su "novio". Así es. Yui le escogió a él desde que él le confesó su triste verdad. Yui miró a Satsuki y pudo encontrar en él, rastros de la amada madre de Subaru. Y el corazón se le encogió al solo imaginar la soledad que envuelve al hermano mayor de Subaru.

–Dime a que has venido– demandó Subaru, tratando de modular su carácter explosivo y no intimidar a Yui.

–… He venido a visitar a mi familia– dijo Satsuki.

–Te he dicho que…– Subaru fue interrumpido por Satsuki.

–Estoy hablando del descendiente humano de mi padre– dijo Satsuki, serio –Mi padre tuvo familia con una mujer– expresó –Y de ese matrimonio, 4 hermanos menores nacieron. El tiempo transcurrió y Tougo–sama se enteró del amorío de mi padre y Christa–sama– al pronunciar el nombre de la madre de Subaru, se refirió a ella como alguien superior –No reconozco a Christa–sama como mi progenitora; más padre me enseñó a respetarla… En fin…– suspiró –Mis hermanos envejecieron y tuvieron hijos y sus hijos tuvieron hijos. Padre me encomendó protegerlos y eso hice. El día en el cual Tougo–sama se enteró de lo sucedido; amenazó con asesinar a todos si no entregara a una _niña_ – ante aquella confesión, Subaru le miro con atención –Y así lo hice. Rapte una de las descendientes de padre. Una bebé recién nacida de corazón débil y la entregue a Tougo–sama a cambio de la libertad de mi familia… Y esa niña es Yui–chan– miró a la chica –Tu nombre completo es Shindou Yuiko– sentenció Satsuki.

–… ¿Qué? – articulo Yui, sorprendida.

–Hable con Tougo–sama y me dio permiso de visitarte para darte la noticia sobre el fallecimiento de tu padre– le entrega un sobre –Es un boleto de regreso a casa. Tougo–sama autorizo una visita. Es decisión tuya ir o no ir. Yo he cumplido mi parte– voltea, avanzando.

–… Espera– Yui avanzó hacia Satsuki, llorando – ¿Por qué? – simplemente pregunto, temblando por temor a la respuesta.

–… Estaba desesperado. Padre murió asesinado por un lacayo de Tougo–sama y por más que pelee, Tougo–sama me derrotó– bajo la mirada –Simplemente me canse de pelear y entregue a Yui–chan– confesó, apenado.

–… Yui espera– Subaru intento alcanzar su mano, más ella se acercó a Satsuki y rodeo su cintura en un abrazo. Subaru entonces se congeló.

–… Gracias… Iré contigo– tomó la mano de Satsuki.

– ¡No, no puedes! – gritó Subaru. ¿Por qué todo lo que él ama le es arrebatado de su lado?

–Deja que ella decida– dijo Satsuki. Como quisiera que su hermano menor le abra su corazón, como quisiera que él acepte su amor. Es cierto, no ve a Christa como su progenitora. Ella lo alejó tan pronto vio la luz de este mundo. Lo dejó a su suerte en compañía de su padre. Y conforme los años pasaron; se dio cuenta del porqué le odia. Le odia por arrebatarle a su padre y el don de la inmortalidad. Por supuesto, él no es totalmente inmortal. Él es semi inmortal. Vivirá más años de los que un humano normal puede vivir y al final podrá descansar. Hasta entonces, debe proteger a su familia. A ella, su descendiente humana. Y a él, su atolondrado hermano menor.

– ¡No, no puede! – gritó Subaru, tomando a Yui por la mano y jalándola hacia él. Tan pronto estuvo cerca, la estrecho en sus brazos de manera posesiva.

–Subaru–kun– llamo Yui –Yo quiero conocer a mi madre– pidió entre sollozos –Y quiero que tú me acompañes– pidió, entrelazando sus manos –Después de todo, Satsuki–san es el hermano del cual hablas entre sueños ¿o me equivoco? – miró al violento vampiro con una adorable sonrisa en sus labios. Si. Ella lo sabe. Subaru ama a su hermano mayor y simplemente la furia en su interior es el resultado de tantos años de abandono.

Subaru desvió la mirada y Satsuki notó un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano menor. Si. Odia a Christa por su abandono. Si. Quisiera estar al lado de su hermano menor. Si. Piensa que esa chica, su descendiente; puede sanar las heridas de su hermano menor. Y él está dispuesto a cederle el lugar de ser necesario.

–… Vamos– dijo Subaru, tomando desprevenida a Yui y cargándola al "estilo princesa". Subaru miro a su hermano mayor.

Sonriendo –Que hermanito tan adorable tengo– pensó Satsuki. Miró al cielo y el viejo recuerdo de una dulce sonrisa y la tersa piel de una mano, acariciando suavemente su mejilla; invade por un instante su mente. Y una lagrimilla resbala por su mejilla al recordar solo por un instante, el amor de madre que Christa le brindó antes de entregarlo a su padre y dejarlo atrás.

Subaru se acercó, molesto. Sin embargo, se detuvo al observar el rostro de su hermano, mirando atentamente el cielo. Y el vago recuerdo de su madre, suplicando entre lágrimas su propia muerte, lo azota. Sin embargo, tan pronto como apareció, se desvaneció y fue sustituido por uno más feliz, uno en el cual Yui le da la noticia de su próximo embarazo. Y solo por eso, permite que su hermano lleve en brazos a su adorable novia –o futura esposa–. Quizás en un futuro no muy lejano, Subaru aprenda a amar a su hermano mayor, hasta entonces, seguirá odiándolo. Subaru arrebato a Yui de los brazos de Satsuki, la apego a su cuerpo y sintió la calidez que ella desprende. Él avanzó, llevando entre brazos a Yui. Detrás de ellos, Satsuki observo a su propio hermano y la felicidad en la pareja. Y una punzada de celos, lo invadió. Y aquello, lejos de molestarlo, le encantó; porque eso significa que a pesar de todo, ambos son importantes para él.

Fin.

Hice el oneshot un poco más largo de lo planeado. Originalmente solo iba a abarcar la "aventura" de Christa con su mayordomo y hasta ahí. Pero continúe escribiendo en nombre de mi queridísimo Sakura-chan –mi dulce Romeo, toda una ternurita. Mi fuente de inspiración- y abarcó nueve hojas Espero y les haya gustado, mi primer fic de **Diabolik lovers** con mi pareja favorita –Yui x Subaru– como protagonistas. Espero y lo disfruten. Feliz año 2019. Con amor, Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
